The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a power adaptor detection system for an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs, such as portable IHSs, use power adaptor identification (PSID) signals to communicate to the IHS one or more attributes of the power adaptor, such as the power adaptor's power rating, manufacturer, or a variety of other attributes. Typically, PSID type power adaptor devices deliver the adaptor's information to the IHS's basic input-output system (BIOS) for configuring an input power control circuit (IPCC) and also for configuring a total power configuration for the IHS. The PSID signals are generally provided to the IHS using a dedicated communication cable. Generally, this dedicated communication cable is packaged in the same cable assembly with the electrical power cables, but it is electrically insulated from the power cables.
This type of PSID power adaptor system traditionally, has a memory device inside of the PSID power adaptor to provide the identification information for the power adaptor to the IHS. Accordingly, having the memory device in the power adaptor increases the power adaptor's cost and may require a programming step for programming the information into the memory device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved power adaptor detection system for an IHS.